Adopted Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Brennan was meant to go to Maluku what if she didn't? After seeing Booth, Angela and Hodgins off secretly she stayed behind and 2 months later Max, Caroline, Cam and Sweets found out when Parker's Mum Rebecca is killed. There is clearly something wrong with Brennan can they help her, Parker and others? When the others stayed away longer than expect? 3 years longer...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Parker is 5 in the start of this story. Don't read if you don't like a bit of Booth, Angela and Hodgins bashing…**

* * *

**Introduction**

Brennan was meant to go to Maluku Islands what if she didn't? After seeing Booth, Angela and Hodgins off secretly she stayed behind and 2 months later Max, Caroline, Cam and Sweets found out when Parker's Mother Rebecca is killed. There is clearly something wrong with Brennan can they help her and Parker? Can Brennan re-build her life? When the others stayed away longer than expected and didn't come back to help her. Brennan makes new best friends. What happens three years later when Booth, Angela and Hodgins come back?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Brennan had seen her best friends off in the corner of the airport. No one knew she hadn't went to Maluku islands. The reason was the she and Booth had left together two months ago. And now she was pregnant. She didn't want to go to Maluku in the end and Booth's words were '_This shouldn't have happened. We can't cross that line again. This was a mistake and it will never happen again"_. Brennan had been heartbroken she thought after they slept together they could be together. Maybe she could work on her understanding of certain things. But when Booth said that it shattered that chance.

So now she was in her apartment looking at the four pregnancy tests that had all come back positive. She was pregnant with Booth's baby. She barely had till the register it when her cell rang.

"Brennan", she says

"Dr Brennan with is Nurse Catley from St George's hospital. A Rebecca Stilton is in a critical condition and Mr Dwyer was killed. The little boy Parker has some few bruised ribs and a broken arm but he is ok. You are Parker's emergency contact other than his Mother, you and his father. You need to come in", the nurse says

Brennan was already gathering her stuff. And called a neighbour to look after Damien

"How is Miss Stilton?" Brennan asks when she leaves the apartment with her neighbour watching Damien

"She woke up briefly said that if she died that you would get full custody of Parker and Racquel. She said it to a doctor and a social worker at the hospital. It is unlikely she will survive or regain conscious. You need to hurry and get here", the nurse says

"I am leaving now. I will be there is 20 minutes", Brennan says hanging up

She gets into her car and speeds to the hospital. Calling Rebecca's parents as she went and they were on their way. She gets out and goes to emergency where she sees Cam, Sweets, her father and Caroline trying to get information. They were shocked to see her. They moved out of her way.

"I am here for Parker Booth, Racquel Dwyer and Miss Rebecca Stilton", Brennan says

"Are you Doctor Brennan?" the nurse asks

"Yes. Here is my ID", Brennan says handing her the ID

"I will get the doctor for you so he can explain and the hospital social worker", the Nurse says

"Thank you", Brennan says stepping away to look at Cam, Sweets, her father and Caroline

"Dr Brennan I thought you were at a dig in Maluku", Cam says

"I have a lot of explaining to do. I stayed behind. I have been in DC for the last two months. I will tell you why later", Brennan says

They could tell Brennan was upset so they didn't push it. Max just gave her a hug.

"I will support you no matter what it is", Max says to her

"Thanks Dad", Brennan says pulling away as a doctor comes up, "How is Miss Stilton?"

"She is now on life support. She is officially now brain dead. She will never wake up again. It is up to you to do what you think is best. You are her emergency contact", the doctor says

"I will answer that in a minute I need to make a call", Brennan says going outside and calling her neighbour who was staying with her son.

The neighbour agreed to bring Damien to the hospital. That's when Brennan goes back inside.

"When did that happen?" Cam asks Brennan asks as she comes back in

"I needed someone to talk too that wouldn't judge me. We knew each other. We have been talking for months and I have visited her house several times we became friends. I knew she made me her emergency contact. I had hoped I won't never be able to have to use it", Brennan says, "How is Parker? Was Racquel in the car?"

"Parker has a broken arm and bruised ribs. He will be fine. He is asleep we are trying to keep him calm at the moment. Racquel was but she wasn't hurt she is in the nursery. This is social worker Claire Sutton she is here to assess if you are a could person for Parker and Racquel to be placed with", the doctor says gesturing to the woman

"I will answer your questions", Brennan says

"Do you want to do this in private?" Claire asks

"They can hear too", Brennan says

"Well then why did Miss Stilton make you Parker's and Racquel's Guardian in case something like this happened and not Parker's father?" Claire asks

"His father is in Afghanistan. She didn't know when he was to get back", Brennan says

"His father is Seeley Booth correct?" Claire asks

"Yes", Brennan says

"Who is Racquel's father?" Claire asks

"Drew Dwyer. His parents are dead by the way and he has no siblings", Brennan replies

"Seeley Booth was your work partner correct?" Claire asks

"Yes. But not anymore", Brennan says

"And he has no rights to his son from Miss Stilton?" Claire asks

"No he didn't", Brennan replies

"How old are you Dr Brennan?" Claire asks

"33", Brennan replies

"We already know Racquel hasn't got grandparents or family but does Parker have Grandparents?" Claire asks

"Yes but they are very old to be looking after a 5-year-old little boy and a 2-month-old baby", Brennan says

"How do you know that? How did you know Miss Stilton?" Claire asks

"I was their foster daughter. It was the only home that treated me nicely", Brennan says, "That's how come Rebecca and I got so close as friends. We considered each other sisters. I never told anyone but I was there for Parker's birth and held him. And cut the umbilical cord. I picked his middle name Matthew. Rebecca let Booth pick the first name Parker. I was also there at Racquel's birth"

"How long has Parker and Racquel known you?" Claire asks

"All their lives. But it was a well-kept secret", Brennan says

"Why didn't you tell me Tempe?" Max asks

"We wanted it to remain a secret. I didn't want to get in the middle of Booth and Parker. Parker knows this. He is really smart for a 5-year-old", Brennan replies

"They never married is that correct?" Claire asks

"No they never married. Because Booth had a gambling problem when they were together and before", Brennan reveals

"Temperance!" two people say coming up to them

"Judith, Harry", Brennan says hugging them

"Is it true is our daughter brain dead?" Judith asks

"Yes. Parker is just a little banged up and Racquel is fine", Brennan says, "Miss Sutton these are Rebecca's parents and my foster parents. Judith, Harry these are Dr Cam Saroyan, Dr Lance Sweets, My father Max and Caroline Julian she is a federal prosecutor. Miss Sutton is a social worker and is assessing me to look after Parker and Racquel"

"Pleasure to meet you", Claire says shaking Judith's and Harry's hands, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions too?"

"No we don't", Harry replies sitting down

"How old are you both?" Claire asks

"68", Judith replies

"70", Harry replies

"So is Dr Brennan a good candidate to have Parker and Racquel? In your opinion", Claire asks

"She is the perfect person. We know she won't cut us out of Parker's or Racquel's life and she will make sure they remembers their parents. She has a lot of heart. She just needs to open up more often", Judith says

"Did something happen to make her like that?" Claire asks

"You want me to tell them dear?" Judith asks Brennan who nods

"Temperance was raped just before Parker was born. She has 4-year-old son named Damien. He is such a sweet boy he calls us Grandma and Grandpa. Tempe is a good mother to his and I know she will love Parker and Racquel as her own", Judith says

Max clenched his fists his daughter was raped. He was going to kill that man.

"Dr Brennan do you have any criminal convictions?" Claire asks

"No I do not", Brennan says

"What about your hours at work?" Claire asks

"I will cut them back to 9 till 3 and have the weekends off if that is ok with Dr Saroyan. I will not go back to work for the next 8 months. I won't be going out in the field as much as I used too because it is too dangerous. I will find another Forensic Anthropologist to do that and I will do the lab work. I am also willing to donate money to the Jeffersonian to make it bigger, hire new staff, make a day care centre. And add offices. I will also make my office child proof for when I will return. I will oversee the project to re-do the Jeffersonian so it is the best in the world", Brennan replies shocking everyone

"Where do you live?" Claire asks

"In an apartment", Brennan replies

"Is there enough room for Parker and your son?" Claire asks

"I am planning on buying a big house. I would like to adopt children from the foster care system who need help. I will need a bigger place to do that", Brennan replies

"You're a registered foster parent aren't you?" Claire asks

"Yes I am", Brennan replies

"Have you got anyone to say you can handle Parker, Racquel and your son?" Claire asks

"We can", Harry Stilton says with his wife nodding

"I will help", Max says, "She is my daughter and he is my grandson"

"I will help too. Whatever Dr Brennan needs she will have it", Cam says

"I will help. I will get Parker and Racquel permanent placed with Doctor Brennan if you don't", Caroline says

"I can coach Dr Brennan and help Parker deal with his mother's death. I will do what I can to help. I owe Doctor Brennan a lot", Sweets says

Brennan looks at him confused.

"I once told you Booth was dead and did an experiment on you and Booth to see your reactions. I owe you this much to help you with everything", Sweets says cleaning up the confusion

"How can you afford all this?" Claire asks

"I wrote a lot of books under different names starting from when I was 16. I also had some money given to me in a Will and a law suit. I also have Inventions Pending. I have plenty of money to look after and donate money", Brennan replies

"Do you love Parker and Racquel?" Claire asks

"Yes very much. Even if the heart is just a muscle", Brennan replies

"I guess I will give you temporary custody of Parker and Racquel. A formal and permanent hearing will be held in 3 weeks. In is just a formality. You will definably get custody. When or if Mr Booth returns he can petition for custody of Parker Booth. But seeing his past involvement, he has a gambling history and a dangerous job it will be hard for him to get custody without a wife. Here is the temporary custody order. I will see you in three weeks. You are welcome to bring an lawyer", Claire says

"I will be going with her", Caroline states

"Thank you Caroline", Brennan says

"It is alright Cherie. You are a good person. You will raise those kids right", Caroline says

"I will stay and observe how you interact with Parker and Racquel. Just to make sure I know I am making the right decision", Claire says

"Of course", Brennan says

"Dr Brennan. Parker is awake", the doctor says

"I better go to him. Judith will you get Racquel from the nursery? I need to talk to Parker and all of you. Even if Racquel will not know what is happening", Brennan says

"I will go and get her now. I will be back in ten minutes come on Harry", Judith says making their way over to the elevator

"Mummy", a little boy says rushing to Brennan he had brown hair and brown eyes

"Dam. Come here", Brennan says scooping him up and putting him on her hip

"What happened Mummy?" the little boy asks

"You know your Auntie Rebecca?" Brennan asks

"Yes. And Parks and Rac", the little boy says

"They have been in an accident. Parks and Rac Mummy are going to Heaven. So you think you can help Mummy with Parker and Racquel?" Brennan asks him

"I will. Who are they?" the little boy asks looking at Brennan's friends

"This is Doctor Lance Sweets, Cam Saroyan, Caroline Julian and your Grandfather Max", Brennan says, "Everyone this is Damien Harold Brennan"

"He looks like you Sweetheart", Max says smiling

"Do you what to go to your Grandpa?" Brennan asks Damien

"Yes please", Damien says reaching out for Max

Max takes him as Brennan now turns to the doctor

"Please show me to where Parker is", Brennan says

The doctor leads them to a room. Parker was crying till he saw her.

"Auntie Tempe", he says reaching out for her

Brennan picks him up carefully and gently hugs him. Judith and Harry return with Racquel.

"Where's Mummy and Drew?" Parker asks

"Drew has gone to heaven. And Mummy is going there too. We have to say goodbye to her", Brennan says gently

Cam, Sweets, Caroline and Max's jaws drop. Max had to be careful not to drop Damien. This was definably a different Brennan.

"I don't want her too. Why can't she stay with me and Racquel?" Parker asks crying

"It is her time to go. She will always be watching over you. Do you want to be there when your Mum goes to heaven?" Brennan asks

"Yes. But who will take care of us now that they will be gone?" Parker asks

"I will. You know my son Damien you will be staying with us. I am going to get a bigger house", Brennan says as Max puts Damien down and Damien comes over

"orry bout your Mummy Parks", Damien says

Parker just nods still hugging Brennan.

"Do you want to say goodbye tonight?" Brennan asks Parker

"Yes", Parker whisperers

"Let's go then", Brennan says Parker on her hip and Damien holding her other hand

Claire was impressed by Doctor Brennan she seemed to be able to handle multiple children at once and help Parker with his grief.

They are lead to Rebecca's room and Brennan puts Parker down on the bed. Parker snuggles up to Rebecca and cries. Brennan takes Racquel and sits down next to the bed. They sit there for about an hour Judith and Harry said their goodbyes and went to get the doctor to turn the life support system off.

"Parks it is nearly time", Brennan says gently

"I love you Mummy. I will always remember you", Parker says kissing her cheek tears going down his face as he climbs off the bed and into Brennan's lap with his baby sister and Damien who was next to them in a chair.

"Rebecca my sister I will look after your children as my own. I promise", Brennan says to Rebecca as the doctor turns off the life support

In minutes she flat line's and Parker sobs and Racquel begins to wail. Brennan rocks both of them as the doctor's say time of death.

"Shh it will be alright. I will protect you both", Brennan says kissing their foreheads and continuing to rocking them

They saw a different side of Dr Brennan today. They now knew she had a big heart. But something had happened to keep her in DC. They would ask later now was not the time or place for that. All they could do was help them grieve and plan a funeral…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
